


Automated Sensation

by vassalady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Come Eating, Fucking Machines, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is strapped in a machine that uses him until he can’t think straight. It’s perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Automated Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I've wanted to write for ages, but just haven't. Woo! Also includes vague polyamory mentions, because yes.

Hands strapping him in. Metal shackles around his wrists, around his feet. His knees bent and legs spread wide. Ass filled, cock secure. Little pads pasted to his nipples and elsewhere. Gag fastened in his mouth.

A pat on his flank. “We’ll get you when you’re done.”

Steve breathed out harshly through his nose. It hadn’t started yet, but he was already hard from the preparation alone. The plastic vibrating dildo in his ass spread him wide and open, so thick and big, it felt like he would split in two. He wanted to fuck down on it, take it in further, pull it out, make it fuck him. But that wasn’t going to happen right now. Not until it turned on.

He clenched his teeth around the bit in his mouth, biting into leather and whatever else was used to make it. Something hard to protect the delicate plastic tubes that were nestled in the middle, that led out to a machine that hung above his head. 

His cock pulsed, hard and searching for friction, but the tube surrounding it, even though it was a snug fit, offered none.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, just strapped in, just waiting, anticipating. But that was part of it, too. An unknown amount of time, selected randomly from within a range. And the machine wouldn’t start, Steve would get no relief until it began. 

He felt the first vibrations from the dildo move through him, a jolt when he had been seated on an immobile machine for so long. The vibration increased, and then the dildo started thrusting in and out. It was calibrated to reach his prostate with every thrust, and it would hold there for a few seconds as the vibration ran through him, against it.

Steve moaned around the bit, his cock straining a little more with renewed interest.

Just as he felt his first orgasm start to build, just as he felt like the dildo couldn’t go any slower, as he needed it faster, harder, more rigid and unyielding within him, the electricity hit him. It hit him through the nodes strapped to his nipples, that pinched them into little stiff points. It hit him on the balls, where two more nodes were attached. It flared through him, brief, sharp, and then faded, leaving Steve feeling like he was the one buzzing all over, like the vibrator in his ass.

Then, without warning, the electricity was back for a few more seconds, fiercer this time, and the dildo sped up. Steve orgasmed with a muffled scream, and that was when things really started.

The dildo didn’t let up. It thrust faster and deeper, thrust harder, and the vibrations increased until Steve shook with the motion. The electricity that sparked through the nodes went on and off at seemingly random intervals, seemingly random lengths, but they grew steadily in frequency and duration. The machine that floated above his head, that attached his cock to the bit in his mouth, whirred into life as the second orgasm wracked Steve’s body.

It was only a drip, but he tasted his come on his tongue. He was forced to clamp his mouth tighter around the gag, lest any would spill out, and he lapped at the ends of the tubes within in his mouth. He cuckled and keened at the same time, as his body was used, as the tube around his cock whisked all his come away from each orgasm and slowly, it was all fed to Steve.

His ass felt wet and sloppy; the dido secreted more and more lube as it went on, and Steve could feel the excess lube filling him up and leaking down his ass, running down the cleft before dripping onto the metal contraption he was strapped into.

Steve couldn't think, he could barely breath, he had had half a dozen orgasms already, and his cock felt raw and chafed already. But this was far from over.

He didn’t know how, but it seemed like the machine feeding him his own come increased the amount it gave him. He felt like he was swallowing large mouthfuls, unable to keep up. It threatened to spill out from the corners of his mouths, and he suckled faster, like a hungry baby at a bottle. 

He tried to arch his back as the dildo inside him buzzed again, and as the nodes shot searing electricity through him, but he remained strapped in place.

Every nerve was on fire, his ass felt raw, his cock felt used, his nipples burned until they lost all feeling. 

He sobbed, a great crashing wave that came unbidden. The tears fell from his eyes, snot running from his nose, and still the machine fucked him, drew out more than he thought he had.

There was the whir of machinery, the squelch of the dildo thrusting into him. There was the sound of a vacuum whenever the tube sucked away the come from Steve’s cock.

The nodes shocked him again, this time more intense than before. Steve screamed, as he came again, and he couldn’t remember what number that one was, how many he had had.

He continued to scream until his throat was raw, and he couldn’t scream anymore. Still the machine fucked him, still h eswallowed the come that diripped down his throat, that was being shoved into his mouth and he had to swallow or risk choking.

His legs were suddenly tugged further apart. Steve sobbed from the effort it took to stay awake, to stay aware. 

He was a mass of buzzing pain, of thrilling pleasure, of forced orgasm after forced orgasm. He felt full, from both ends, stomach full of his own come, ass full of lube that sought release either from within or without. When the dildo blocked it from spilling out, it just filled him more, moving deeper, and Steve felt like he was about to burst

Everything became a blur. He felt like his stomach was distended, but still the machine kept feeding him. It was impossible that it was all him, some semi conscious part of his brain thought. There was no way he was still producing enough semen.

It was all part of the clever design of the machine, and of Steve’s own imagination and of his own quick regenerative traits.

Then, he reached a tipping point, and everything fell away. It didn’t matter anymore, none of it. He felt everything still, every thrust, every jolt of electricity, every squeeze of the tube. But none of it mattered. He felt like he was floating away from it all. Time lost meaning. Sensation lost meaning.

This was neutral. He was meant to be like this, to be fucked mercilessly, endlessly. This was how he was meant to be.

He stayed like that for an incalculable ime. Maybe it was only a few minutes. Maybe it was hours. 

He felt so full, there was no way he could hold anything more in his body. And yet the machine went on a little longer. But then it slowed down, bit by bit turning off until it had stopped completely. The dildo slid all the way out, and Steve felt the emptiness, wished for it to return. He felt the lube run out of his gaping ass, nothing holding it in any longer, and it felt like he was relieving himself because of it. But he wasn’t. It was simply an illusion of sensation.

He swallowed down the last of his come. The nodes gave one last jolt, and then they, too stopped, leaving his nipples and balls both impossibly numb and sore. Some small part of him that could still think wondered how they managed that.

There were hands at his side then, stroking over his skin. He realized, instantly, that he was soaked in sweat. 

The bit was removed. The tube was disengaged. His cock, limp, rested against his belly, and someone began massaging it. The same was done for his nipples. balls, and ass. He hissed through his teeth, pain flaring within him, but still the hands rubbed him down.

His hands were released, followed by his legs. Other hands started moving his limbs slowly, back and forth, giving life back into them. When Steve was no longer stiff, those hands bundled him into a robe, and he followed, blindly, uncaring, until he was settled into a large, deep bath. The water was hot, and both hurt and relieved his injured skin. His ass and cock were raw from the abuse, but Steve sighed and slipped a little more into the water.

He still felt impossibly full in his belly, yet when he managed to glance down, his stomach looked as flat as ever. He reached casually down to finger himself briefly, his ass still loose. But it hurt and he pulled his hand away.

It was worth it though.

He still felt like he was floating as he was dried off and tucked into a bed, other bodies surrounding him. Steve sighed, sinking contentedly into sleep.


End file.
